


Eat Him Up

by YurisSpanx



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Beads, Long Tongue, M/M, Mind Meld, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Other, Quadruple Penetration, Rimming, Sounding, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurisSpanx/pseuds/YurisSpanx
Summary: “Weird?” Venom chuckled as a series of lewd and imaginative images flew through Eddie's mind. “You can't play coy with me. I know every fantasy you've ever had, everything your partners ever did to you, and every request they denied.”





	Eat Him Up

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven't managed to write anything for almost a year. Thank you to everyone involved in the Venom movie; you've cured my depression. This ship has everything I want. Tentacles, co-dependency, The Merge™, cannibalism, and it would make a great X-Files episode.

Venom was settled like a coiled spring inside Eddie’s languid body, making the human’s slack limbs twitch against his sheets. His boxers slipped low on his hips as he arched his back and shifted his pose, hand splaying over his naked stomach. He emitted a warm smell, and Venom used Eddie's nostrils to breathe it in, making his chest rise and fall.

“Hmm, what do you wanna do today?” Eddie mumbled, eyelashes fluttering against the late morning light coming in through a gap in the curtains.

“Later, let’s go look for bad guys,” Venom said.

Eddie snorted. “Hungry?”

“Yes,” Venom drew the word out with a hiss. 

“Mmm.” Eddie slid his toes down the sheets. “What're you in the mood for? A meaty thug?”

“Ha. I was thinking more…” Venom emerged from Eddie's chest like a thick rope of black tar, his face at the end. He looked Eddie up and down, tongue curving out between his teeth. “...a sloppy deadbeat with firm muscles, soft, pouty lips, twinkling eyes, and silly ink markings on his tan skin.”

Eddie tensed. “Hey! Why you gotta be like that?”

“I mean it affectionately.” Venom licked a stripe from his collarbone to his ear. 

A shiver wracked Eddie's whole body. “Ah! Don't make it weird.”

“Weird?” Venom chuckled as a series of lewd and imaginative images flew through Eddie's mind. “You can't play coy with me. I know every fantasy you've ever had, everything your partners ever did to you, and every request they denied.”

“Fuck.” A delirious wave of embarrassment warmed Eddie's skin. “Wait, wait,” he said, while his mind begged,  _ Please more _ . 

“You like the feel of me coursing over your skin and seeping in,” Venom hissed. 

Eddie nodded and covered his face with his hands. “Yeah. Weird but good. Feels like we can do anything.”

“We can.” Venom slid black tendrils up Eddie's arms and pulled his hands away, pinning them to the mattress with gentle but insistent pressure. 

Eddie's eyes were clouded, his skin flushed. He moaned and arched his back, ass grinding into the mattress and making his boxers slip further down. Venom pulled them down with more tendrils, and wrapped them around his thighs, spreading them open. He squeezed and massaged up to his hip bones. 

“God, touch me,” Eddie moaned, the thrill of being bound and exposed making his cock twitch and leak a glistening clear fluid. 

Venom wound himself around that engorged member. Sparks flashed behind both of their eyes. He chased the throbbing pleasure, encasing Eddie's cock and sucking in rolling waves. 

Eddie writhed. “Oh my God.” His hips rocked into Venom's tight tentacle and he moaned, head tossing against the pillow. 

His mouth went slack, moist with saliva. Venom licked over his top lip and behind his teeth. Eddie's tongue flicked up to meet Venom's, so little and deft. He closed his lips around Venom's long and dripping tongue, sucking it deep into his mouth. 

“Ah,” Venom groaned as Eddie mimicked the way his tentacle was sucking his cock.  _ You taste so good,  _ he said into Eddie's mind. 

Eddie bucked up and Venom writhed against him as the pressure built in his balls. Venom squeezed them, making Eddie's jaw go slack and his eyes roll back. The human's whole body twitched as Venom sucked harder, faster, and licked down the back of his mouth. 

Eddie came into the black embrace of Venom's tentacle, moaning loud, toes curling and muscles clenching. His orgasm felt better than anything Venom had experienced in the universe. 

Venom hummed and slid his tongue out of Eddie's mouth as the human gasped, little pangs of aftershocks making him flinch. He let his flaccid cock slide out of his tentacle, and leant down to lick the white fluid from it. Eddie whined and bucked away. 

“That was quick. Just a little friction and you're spent.” Venom flicked at Eddie's limp body. 

Eddie glowered at him, lips red and glistening. “‘S too good,” he slurred. “Your fault.”

He wriggled in Venom's restraints, and Venom let him loose, chuckling. Nuzzling his face against Eddie's sweaty neck, Venom left one little tentacle stroking his perineum. He already knew the effect it would have on him, milking his afterglow and drawing him into his next state of arousal. Eddie moaned, angling his hips so Venom was rubbing against his rim. 

“Want you inside me,” Eddie murmured, cheek squashed against the pillow, and neck exposed to Venom's tongue. He shivered and whined with every lick and rub. 

“I'm always inside you,” Venom teased, the tiny end of his tentacle pinching Eddie's rim. 

“Fuh-uh-uh-uh-uuuuck,” Eddie's voice lowered and he squirmed between pressing back and flinching away from the overwhelming tickle. His spent cock tried to twitch up, and flopped back down, useless. 

“Let's take our time.” Venom licked at Eddie's collarbone. 

“Mmmmm,” Eddie hummed and wrapped his arms around Venom's head. Delicious images came into his mind, and Venom decided to indulge in them. 

He made his tentacle thicker, a series of spheres strung together, oozing and slippery. He popped one in just past Eddie's rim. Eddie's deep moan vibrated through his torso. Venom lapped out at a soft nipple, curling his tongue over the areola and squeezing the rosy bud. His taste buds grazed the sensitive flesh, sending a tingle into the base of Eddie's brain. 

“Oh, yeah.” Eddie arched his back and squeezed the ball in his ass. 

New tentacles emerged and slid over Eddie's chest, to fondle his nipples with many little feelers, all stroking and tugging and pressing. His nipples hardened, and Venom pulled them taut, sucking them into the folds of his tentacles. Tiny little strains wound their way inside the ducts. 

Eddie let out a shuddering moan and drawled, “Good, so good. Nnnn, weird good, nicccce.”

Venom growled, licking down Eddie's stomach. He nipped at his hip bones and Eddie yelped, fear making his ass clench hard. Venom shoved another ball inside his tight passage, knocking the air out of Eddie's lungs. 

“Shit,” he wheezed. “You bitch.” He dug his nails into the back of Venom's head. His walls burned at the stretch, but it was a good burn, and Venom knew. 

“Would a bitch do this?” Venom licked a stripe up Eddie's half hard cock. 

“Uh huh,” Eddie moaned. “More, bitch, more.” He tried to press Venom's head down into his crotch. 

“Didn't I say we'd take our time?” Venom pulled back and pressed Eddie's hips down with more tentacles. They crept in, massaging his pelvis and teasing his balls. When Eddie was hard and at full length, Venom wrapped one tentacle around the base of his cock, and the other just under the head. Eddie tensed and squirmed, then relaxed. 

“No wonder Annie bought you that cock ring,” Venom laughed. “You need a good plugging.”

He pressed another ball inside Eddie's ass, which sucked him in greedily. 

“Mmm, yeah.” Eddie's sphincter fluttered. “Plug me up good, baby.”

“You want all your holes filled?” Venom grinned. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Eddie opened his mouth wide, tongue lolling out and dribbling saliva down his chin. 

“Slutty,” Venom purred, but it wasn't Eddie's mouth that he inched a thin tentacle towards. It slid up Eddie's cock and to the slit, teasing the opening. 

“What? No no no no no!”  _ So hot, get inside my cock; I want it, oh God.  _ “Nooooo,” Eddie wailed and flung his arms up over his head. 

“I'm getting mixed signals, here.” Venom rubbed gently, dipping just inside Eddie's urethra. “Won't it feel good with all your holes plugged up?”

Eddie whined and squirmed. He let out a defeated, “Yeah,” peeking at Venom between his elbows. “Just be gentle.”

Venom brought his head up to nuzzle Eddie's forehead and lick the tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. “I will.”

As he pressed the tentacle inside Eddie's urethra, filling him all the way to the base, he purred encouragingly, “Good, good.”

“Anh, annnh,” Eddie whined, his pelvic muscles tensing and relaxing in turns. 

While he was relaxed, Venom slid another ball inside him. Eddie panted, tongue out, searching for something to suck on. Venom obliged with a thick tentacle to fill his mouth and stretch his lips. Sucking and lapping at the underside, Eddie's moan was muffled. 

“You look good.” Venom licked up Eddie's side, and inserted the image of himself into his mind. Splayed out on rumpled sheets, fists clutching the pillow, back arched as tentacles slid over his torso and sucked at his nipples, swollen, red cock bound and penetrated, a string of balls trailing from his winking asshole, he looked a beautiful wreck. He blushed and whined around the tentacle in his mouth. 

_ Dirtyyyy fucking slut I look so gooood oh yeah more fill me fill me fuck me eat meeeeeee,  _ his thoughts were a tangle of wanting, and his mouth could only moan. 

“You do taste good, but I like you too much.” Venom licked the back of Eddie's thigh, making his leg jerk and his toes curl. 

_ Eat me ouuuut. Tongue tongue tongue tongue.  _

A loud moan vibrated around Venom's tentacle as he pushed another ball in with his tongue. Eddie's hips pressed up into the long, wet muscle. Another tentacle massaged the string of balls from the outside, coiling and sliding over Eddie's stomach. Eddie writhed and clenched, cock twitching above. 

Without warning, Venom yanked them out, and their staccato stretching of Eddie's sphincter had him biting down on the tentacle in his mouth, whole body twitching. As soon as he was empty, Venom shoved his tongue deep inside him, lapping at his prostate and making him scream. 

_ Fucking long ass tongue, eat me good, make me wet.  _ Eddie tangled his fists in his hair. 

Venom rubbed his tongue in circles and pumped it in and out.  _ Feels great inside you. This spot is the best.  _ He licked hard against Eddie's prostate. The throb of pleasure shook them both. Eddie's rim rhythmically squeezed Venom's tongue like a pulse, and his hips rolled in time to it. They gazed at each other over the writhing plane of Eddie's torso and the tentacles massaging his flexing muscles. 

The insistent need to come pounded inside Eddie, while his mind screamed,  _ More! More!  _

More tentacles emerged, sliding down Eddie's back and fondling his ass cheeks, pulling them further apart. They tugged at his rim, exposing his hot walls to the cool air. One drove inside, wriggling and curling next to Venom's tongue. Eddie cried out around the tentacle in his mouth, melting into the pressure and burn of being stuffed full. But not full enough, for Venom pushed two more tentacles inside him, one by one. 

Eddie trembled, with loud, muffled shrieks. His body twisted and gyrated like he didn't know what do do with himself.  _ So full so full so fullll. Break me, baby, dirty motherfucker, so good.  _

Venom chuckled, writhing inside him and exploring every ridge of his walls. The pressure against Eddie's prostate was too good, but too much, spiralling Venom into a desperate need to feel him come. With one last squeeze around Eddie's cock, he released it from the tentacles' embrace and pulled the thin one from his urethra, all while rubbing furiously at his prostate with three tentacles and his tongue. He removed the tentacle from Eddie's mouth to hear his orgasmic scream unmuffled and unrestrained. 

Eddie's whole body shook and tensed as he came in thick ropes of seed, spilling over his stomach. Slowly, Venom's tentacles retreated, massaging him through the full body orgasm. Venom was shaking, his form twitching and glitching in and out of Eddie's pores. Eddie sobbed and squirmed, clawing at the pillow. 

When Eddie was bare, tentacles absorbed into his body, Venom, licked between his ass cheeks, over his gaping hole, up to his balls, soothing the skin yet igniting his aftershocks. Eddie whined as that long tongue stroked up over his stomach and lapped up the mess of white fluid. 

“I taste good?” Eddie's voice was raw and his smile was a little loopy. His limbs sagged heavily against the sheets. 

“The best. You feel the best. You're perfect,” Venom purred, coming up to lick Eddie's cheek. 

“Love you too,” Eddie mumbled, and fell into a doze, Venom's form absorbing fully into him and settling.    
  



End file.
